


So Close But So Far Away

by Sebongie_Carrot179



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), UNINE (Band)
Genre: First Love, Heartbreak, Lost Love, M/M, Sad and Happy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebongie_Carrot179/pseuds/Sebongie_Carrot179
Summary: Living in two different countries for seven years physically tear them apart but their love never died, not even for a bit
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yao Mingming (Idol Producer)
Kudos: 5





	So Close But So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by "Close As Strangers" by 5sos.

"𝙊𝙝 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮 & 𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙮"

Mingming and Jun lost their connection long time ago. They don't know how. 

Was it because Jun couldn't love him anymore? Was it because Minghao was there. Was it because when Mingming wasn't there, Minghao took care of Jun, so Jun gave him away his heart which once belonged to Mingming?

"I miss you". The three words comes out of Mingming's mouth as he hugs a pillow next to him. Trying to find the warmth once Jun gave him. He remembers those winter nights when Jun would pull him close to his chest, slowly pulling him into an embrace and pat on his back and head till the younger fell asleep.

__________________________________________

"𝙒𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙪𝙥, 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙞𝙩 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝"

Mingming doesn't wanna let go of Jun. Though Jun had let go of him a long time ago. It's been seven years so it's understandable. Jun has Minghao now. Yet during mama when Mingming is supposed to enjoy the event with his members, he doesn't miss the times when Minghao touched Jun here and there, patting his head or Jun shyly smiling at him for that. 

"Mingming... you okay? You look pale" His fellow member Zhenning asked. "Yeah fine, probably just a bit nervous hah". Mingming replied though his head is hurting with thoughts of seeing Minghao and Jun sitting together at the artist gallery. Zhenning simply nodded knowing it was a lie but still went away, thinking it's not the best time to force the truth out of the other.

__________________________________________

"𝙊𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙢𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙤𝙣, 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙚"

Few years ago Jun still contacted Mingming a lot. Almost everyday. He would ask if everything's okay, how is training going or if he's doing good or not. He wasn't there to take care of Mingming right next to him but being so close to him ultimately made Jun call the other and keep updates. 

At some point they lost connections after a call late at night. Jun indirectly just told Mingming to end their relationship there. Long distance relationship was probably too hard for him. It had hurt Mingming more as he thought Jun easily replaced Minghao in his heart. But at the same time he couldn't bring himself to even hate Minghao. 

Minghao was a great guy. Mingming just hoped he would take care of Jun well.

_________________________________________

"𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙞𝙩 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙮𝙤𝙪"

Truthfully Jun never stopped loving Mingming. He never informed Minghao about his relationship with Mingming after Minghao proposed to him. He thought it would only break the younger's heart. So what's the need? 

Jun saw Mingming in mama. Both of them ignored each other. Matters went weird as Seventeen and Unine were in the same hotel so Jun thought he had enough. 

________________________________________

"I still love you". Mingming said slowly, almost whispering so that in the dead silent room only Jun can hear. The elder pulled the younger into a hug. Mingming held him tight, not wanting to let go any sooner. He hadn't felt this in a long time. This warmth and feeling of a hug only Wen Junhui can give him. 

"Mingming look at me. Come on, look at me". Jun softly said as he pulled away from the hug and held Mingming's chin up.  
Hah, those beautiful cat eyes still have the same innocent but sharp gaze. Jun knew what he and Mingming both wanted right there. So without holding back, they kissed. 

Jun still tasted good. Same as he did years ago. Probably even better now. Both of them are mature now. Not scared of having two immature hearts wanting to do anything to please each other. They're old enough.  
That's it. Door locked, curtains drawn in and lights turned off, they held each other as they made love for the first time in years. It was hard to get enough of each other after so long. Everything felt suddenly so familiar. That warmth of each other's embrace. They didn't stop for God knows how long. Rounds after rounds, they kept going on. Jun knew it was wrong of him. He was with Minghao. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to not touch the person who has been his first love since forever. Mingming deserved the love but Minghao didn't deserve the heartbreak. 

________________________________________

"𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜'𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙬 𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪"

Mingming woke up in the early finding Jun lying next to him, staring into his soul. "Pft this habit of yours never went away? You still look at me like that?"  
"What can I do? Yao Mingming is so beautiful. Fans are right, your red hair suits you perfectly especially with that doll-type of face you have."  
"Oh my God. Do you legitimately stalk me or something? How do you know my fans liked this hair color the most till today?"  
Jun nodded his head a yes. "Not exactly stalk but..." Jun stops as he first pulls Mingming closer to him, putting the younger's head on his chest. "...more likely keep updates over you. I never stopped loving you. We stopped talking but heart didn't stop loving you" 

Mingming blushed at those words. He knows he feels the same. He gave a simple smile to Jun before saying,  
"I had never meant to hurt you when I left. Please forgive me if I did though. I didn't understand what to do I–I was confused–" "Shh, calm down. I know. I understand. You can never hurt me. I believe in you." Jun slowly comforted and patted Mingming who was now crying. His tears ran from Jun's collarbones to the pillow.  
"I really didn't mean to hurt you or the other members. In fact you know how close I used to be with them. Especially with Mingyu and Seokmin? You remember how we would stick around together as 97's?" Mingming mentioned one by one as memories flooded his brain. 

"Mingming, none of us blame you for anything. Nothing at all. My members are mature enough to understand how hard it was for you back then. You went through a lot so it's okay don't worry–" Jun's words were cut off by a phone call.

"Xiaoba" said on the screen. Shit Minghao must've called him too many times. "Pick it up" Mingming said. Jun looked at him and then on the phone again.

"Jun? JunHui? You're okay, right? Why didn't you pick up your phone earlier? Where are you? Nobody saw you. Do you know how scared I got?"  
"Xiaoba, I'm fine. I was with Mingming this entire time."

Mingming's eyes went wide. "Jun what the?? You can't tell him" Mingming whispered. 

"Ahh nothing, we were just catching up with each other after such a long time. We talked so much that I fell asleep in his room... hm okay I'm coming. Love you!"

"You have to go?" Jun nodded yes at Mingming's question. "We are in Japan now anyways. We can meet again in Korea or China, okay? Don't get sad" 

Jun cupped Mingming's face with his two hands and kissed his forehead. He hugged him yet again. "I'll go shower now and then I have to head back to my members." Jun said as he almost stepped inside the washroom.

"Hey Jun–"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you"  
Jun smiled a bit at those words. He missed hearing them from the other's mouth. "I love you too" 

Just like that those were again their last words to each other like seven years ago in another few months.


End file.
